Weakness for dark hair
by XxXCl0verXxX
Summary: Sakura seems to be torn between her longtime love and his stand-in, Sai. Whenever she seems to be leaning in for Sai, Sasuke gets jealous. How long before she breaks down from the pressure and confusion? Will she ever choose? SaiXSakuXSasu -lemon- REVIEWS
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: i do** NOT** own naruto nor any of the characters, the story is mine (OHOHOOHO) but not the wonderful characters...i actually keep forgetting who owns them, but its a japanese person

Right, i was in adult ed when i started typing this out of boredom, i thought it would make a pretty good story...well...for now anyway

* * *

Sakura stared up blankly at the sky. Why was he deciding to be such a pain she wondered? Questions flowed through her mind, she was afraid she'd go insane from them. Why do you leave me so enraged, then come back as if nothing happened? It's as if you've found a perfect little excuse to torture me. It wasn't just light torturing; he seemed to take pleasure in seeing me beg. Curse that idiot! If he wasn't so hot, I'd stamp his face into a brick wall. Inner Sakura raged inside of her. 

"What's wrong, ugly?" he whispered lightly in her ear. In a split second he was sprawled on the grass, Sakura beaming over him.

"Someone up your ass or what?" he smiled his annoying fake smile. He lifted his head and licked Sakura's cheek. Sakura could feel herself overpowering him, but somehow, thinking about them together again made her weak. She wanted him inside of her again! He had been so much more gentle than she'd thought. despite his awful personality. Sakura groaned when Sai lifted his left leg and gently brushed it between her legs. "Don't, Sai." Sakura moaned as Sai continued his gentle assault on her sensitive spot.

"Sakura?" wailed an annoying voice. Inner Sakura could have murdered someone on the spot if it hadn't been for Sai disappearing. Making all evidence of a maybe relationship vanish into thin air. Sakura let herself go limp on the grass.

He had done it again, couldn't she just have what she wanted from him without having some random person interrupt ever so suddenly. Curse you Sai, and person that interrupted. Sakura looked up to see a gorgeous person walking towards her. _Him_, who she probably would never have, in fact, she knew she'd never get him, he was one of those perfect people you didn't dare approach, in case his perfectness blinded you.

"Oh, hi Sasuke!" Sakura was half glad to see him. Half of her wanted Sai to be next to her, or maybe both. She shook her thoughts away. She was sure Sai was watching from behind some bush, or maybe from a treetop. Waiting for her to be alone again. Sasuke raced towards Sakura and her threw his arms around her.

"Sa…Sasuke?" This couldn't really be him could it? He' d never in a million years hug her! He didn't smell like alcohol, so he couldn't be drunk… " Naruto stop cloning Sasuke!" Sakura ordered as she pushed the dark haired jounin away.

"Naruto? Why would I even allow that fool to clone me again? Once was enough!" he whispered huskily in her ear. The female kunoichi's knees went weak, "Sasuke?" He lightly bit at her neck, and he wrapped his arms tightly around her gently waist. "I… I can't stop thinking about you, forehead"

She would have sent him into a coma before he could even say 'oops', but before she could react to anything, he pulled her lips onto his.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: i do **NOT** own naruto or any of the characters, or anything from the show nor manga for that matter. i wish i did, but if i did, the characters would suck (lol) well, enjoy chap. 2 mild stuff no? rawr

* * *

Sakura's eyes widened. She couldn't just accept this as it was, something felt wrong, even if she'd always hoped he would comearound. She just housed a really bad feeling about it. What with him leaving to pursue power with Orochimaru and then Narutodragging Sasuke's sorry ass back. Her inner Sakura continued to encourage her as Sasuke continued to hungrily kiss her.

"I want you, Sakura. I was a fool to ever let you get away from me. I shouldn't have left you..." he whispered as he slowed to take a breath. Sakura gazed into his deep charcoal eyes, those from which the infamous sharingan formed. His hair was a mess, he looked even more appealing if that was at all possible! A bush behind them rustled and a flushed Sai emerged. His face was expressionless as he passed the couple hungrily grabbing at each other. From the corner of her eye, Sakura looked dreamily at him. He was walking back to his apartment. "Hmph" thought Sai to himself.

Why did she suddenly feel guilty? Sasuke grabbed her hand, making her thoughts of Sai the furthest thing from her mind. Sakura was dragged towards Sasuke's apartment. " Hey Forehead! Where you going with my man? " screeched a drunk Ino from outside of the pub.

Sakura shot her a dirty look," Something you're not Ino-PIG!!" she spat.Just as she screamed the last part, a drunk Shikamaru rounded the corner and in a daze he backed Ino onto a wall. Inner Sakura giggled to herself. At last at Sasuke's apartment... The gorgeous dark haired ninja slid open his door and pushed Sakura inside, shutting the door behind him. He shot Sakura a lustful look.

He reached forward and grabbed Sakura's shoulders, Sakura moaned in surprise at his sudden urge. Sasuke shoved down his pants and threw them across the room. She passed her hands through his hair as one of his hands glided around her breasts. Her nipples were hard, he could feel it through her bra. He lined Sakura's neck with light nips, Sakura let escape a small squeal of pleasure and Sasuke responded by gently passing a finger across her wet spot.

" You're already wet, Sakura." Sasuke breathed as he lifted Sakura's shirt. What was she doing? Inner Sakura moaned, she hardly felt as if she belonged there. Sasuke pushed her onto the bed and he roughly ripped off her skirt and everything that was underneath it.Sakura wasn't sure how to react, she felt so hot she could barely think!

Sakura lay there, completely exposed, Sasuke contemplated his teammate, he licked his lips and brought his beautiful lips towards her hotspot. "Aahhh, Sa...Sasuke!" Sakura moaned loudly upon contact from his tongue. Sasuke smirked upon hearing that his work was being praised. Sakura's hips bucked as Sasuke continued to pleasure her and make her moan over and over and over again.

The heat was beyond unbearable, Sakura felt as though the sheets would burst into flames at any given second.  
Sasuke suddenly grabbed Sakura and roughly pulled her onto her stomach, Sakura let out a soft groan when he stopped pleasuring her. She'd go with whatever he wanted, as long as they both climaxed and had their fun...the heck! Sakura's eyes rose and she was face to face with a mirror.

Sakura's eyes widened with surprise and shock as she looked at the reflections.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do **NOT** own Naruto or any other characters, i only own this story :)

me: ZOMG!! i got reviews!!

Naruto: so?

me: so thats good!!

Naruto: ...

me: what?

Naruto: Why am i not in the story?

me: errr...chapter 3:D

* * *

The reflection showed someone other than Sasuke. Someone else whom she'd consider giving herself to, regardless of her uncertainty. Sakura's green orbs could have popped out of her head at that very moment. 

"Sai?!" Sakura wheeled around and shoved Sai's lusty body off of hers. She looked up at the imposter, he still wore Sasuke's face and body.

"Do you not want me?" Sai looked down upon Sakura sprawled across the bed, looking unsure of herself. Something wasn't right, something didn't fit.

"If you're Sai, then who was the other Sai from earlier?" Sakura blurted as she took a handful of blanket to cover herself.

She looked so hurt, Sai reached a hand over to her. She pulled away, she obviously wasn't happy. Sai scrunched his eyebrows, " Im sorry." He pulled back on his pants and performed a few basic handsigns to take away the illusion jutsu.

"It feels a bit like it's too late to apologize, how am I supposed to trust you now?" How will I know if I'm talking to the right person. You can't go around cloning people and trying to take them and make them yours!" Sakura lectured angrily.

Sai watched her as light tears streamed down her face. He leaned over to her and noticed her hesitance as he placed a hand to her cheek, " I just know you'd never love me the way you love Sasuke. I can't compete with someone you've loved since forever, Sakura."

At the mention of her name, Sakura looked up. " Did you just say," she took in a small breath, " my name?" Her glittering eyes found Sai's. He nodded. Sakura smiled.

Sai shifted uncomfortably. Would Sakura's heart ever waver for him? She was so in love with Sasuke, that back-stabbing bastard. He cursed under his breath and in a puff of white smoke, he disappeared from view, leaving Sakura to think all alone. So many emotions she felt all at once, she looked around the room.

Over on a dresser she spotted a photo of herself, Kakashi-sensei, Naruto and Sasuke when they were younger. She smiled to herself and gathered her things. She'd better leave before Sasuke came home to find a half naked kunoichi.

* * *

A/N : i m sorry my chapters are so short, like i said before (i think) i started writing this out of boredom, so i have no idea right now where this story is going yet so yeah, thanks so much to the people who reviewed!! it warms my cold heart! XD the next chapter will be longer! i promise!! 


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do **NOT** own Naruto or any of the characters. Im just not as awesome as the author...sorry to disappoint lol

Naruto: Pff yeah, you are disappointing, believe it!

me: -glares- and why is that?

Naruto: cuz, i'm not in the story, whe've been through this already, baka.

me: baka!? -tackles Naruto-

* * *

Sakura had awoken this morning wondering what she should do. She wasn't really in the mood to see Sai's handsome face. Not after what he'd gone and done yesterday. 

_"Do you not want me?" Sai had said, looking down upon her, sprawled across the bed_. Sakura bit on her lip, she'd go for a walk, to just get some air. That would do her some good! She got dressed in jean shorts and a plain white t-shirt and walked outside, heading for nowhere in particular.

The sun was out and it was hot, it was bearable to say the least.as she was walking along the busy street, she noticed a lone blond head resting on a table inside the diner next to Naruto's favorite ramen stand.

"Well, you look like you had a good time yesterday, Ino-pig!" Sakura blurted as she sat down next to her blond friend in the diner. Ino was resting her head on her arms, she looked up at her pink-haired friend, "Hn?" She reached groggily for her glass of water. She was a little pale.

_"Right,with the amount of alcohol that was in her system, and still probably was, she probably couldn't remember yesterday even if she wished it." _Sakura thought, she shook it off. Poor Ino, alcohol wasn't exactly her best friend. The last time they both wound up drunk, they found themselves lying stark naked in the middle of a bath-house.

Sakura laughed to herself, " How bad is the hangover this time, Ino?" The blond's blue eyes looked up pitifully from the table. The look on her face said it all. Sakura reached a hand over to stroke Ino's long hair.

"Ah, crap. Mr.Fake is coming over here!" Ino muttered under her breath as she shot up from her seat, " I can't really stand him, sorry Sakura. I'll see you later!" The blond kunoichi was gone in a matter of seconds with her glass of water, leaving Sakura to fend for herself.

"Morning, ugly!" Sai said, flashing a fake smile in the cherry blossom's direction.

"Don't piss me off, Sai, I'm really not in the mood right now!" Sakura pushed back her chair and was about to leave the diner, when the dark-haired ink user grabbed her wrist. She really had dreaded talking to him. Every single part of her mind was screaming at her to not look at him.

"I'm really sorry." His voice was barely even a whisper. Sakura turned to look at him, he looked to the floor, anyone could tell he was at least attempting to feel. He let fall Sakura's wrist. She felt a little sorry that he couldn't feel, but to what extent was his coldness? Or emotional barrier?

No one could just not feel anything, something was there, wether we wanted it or not. Thinking about emotions was making her stomach flutter a bit.

"Sai?" Sakura said as she slowly turned to face him.

"Hn?"

"Remember when we first got together?" she asked as she sat back down. Sai watched her wondering where this was going. He nodded. " I was wondering at the time if this was what it felt like to betray someone."

Sai's thoughts shifted to Sasuke. She had thought of _him _when they were together. Sai brought his hands to his chest. Those were painful words.

"But somehow, I can't explain it. Whenever I'm with you, I feel good about myself. And when I'm with Sasuke I feel as though…" Sakura's voice trailed off. She shook her head.

"You were my first." He said softly in her ear.

Sakura looked up, "What?"

"You, were my first." He repeated as heat rose on his face. The blush was a deep red. Sakura looked at him curiously. He had taken her first? Really? To think that he'd been a virgin, guys usually did anything to lose it earlier on didn't they? She guessed that was the fault of ROOT.

"Hello Sai, Sakura." A solemn voice said from the diner window. Sakura turned in her seat to face the gorgeous black-haired ninja.

* * *

A/N : I had said it was gonna be longer, and it IS, by a few couple of words -feels hopeless- im so sorry!! i was in class when i typed this up and i was horrified that my teacher would catch me, cuz im just not secretive like that.plus im in the front row, so...obvious factor goes up by like a bajillion!!! 

me: there!! -pokes Naruto's forehead- i mentionned you, again!

Naruto: -sarcastic- wow!

me: i know! im nice arent i!!


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: i do **NOT** own Naruto or any of the characters

sorry for the wait, ive just been so tired and busy that i didn't have time to do any typing, not to mention that i'm having major artist's block and writer's block, for this story **_and_** my own -cries- well again, sorry for being a cheap-ass and writing a small chapter..._again _

Dont forget to give **REVIEWS**, i could use suggestions and comments :) thank you_  
_

* * *

  
Sasuke's handsome face seemed to glow. His tone said otherwise, "What are you two up to?" He growled as he glared at Sai, Sai only smiled.

Sakura decided that she wasn't sure how this would end. She was about to speak up when Sasuke hopped up onto the windowsill and climbed into the restaurant, seating himself cozily between the two.

Sai remained unphased, Sakura shifted uncomfortably and secretly wished she had sprinted away like Ino had.

Sasuke lifted his eyes and stared straight into Sai's charcoal ones, "I didn't interrupt anything now did I?" Before Sakura or Sai could say something, the sharingan user continued," Because, I needed to speak with Sakura..._alone_." The emphasis on the alone was blunt and straight to the point.

"Actually, Sasuke, we were kind of in the middle of a discussion." Sakura awkwardly mumbled. Sasuke seemed to be taken slightly by surprise, she was denying him? Never had she denied him, let alone push him away, or anything of the sort.

Sasuke peeled his eyes away from Sai,

"Hn?" he croaked.

The tension in the diner suddenly rose, and she could sense Sasuke's anger, or chakra roar inside of him. She couldn't tell which it was. Sai shoved himself out of his chair, "Fine, I'll leave you two to your business." He took a step towards the exit, Sakura gently placed a hand to his wrist.

The gorgeous ink-user gazed sadly at the cherry blossom's visage, her beautiful emerald eyes shining. He smiled, it was a genuine smile, she could tell.

He was reassuring her.

She let slide her hand from his wrist and he disappeared from view. She turned to face Sasuke, smacking into him as she did. He had gotten so close, she didn't even hear him move. Sakura let out a small gasp of surprise, Sasuke's face was so close to hers.

The _real_ Sasuke, she could tell. From her experience with Sai's illusion, his aura had been different, she would not be fooled again.

His deep charcoal eyes slowly changed to crimson and the sharingan appeared before her eyes. She wished he'd say something, she wanted to look around the diner, see if anyone was watching, but she couldn;t bring herself to look away from his mesmerizing eyes.

"I don't like that your affection is being directed to my stand-in."

Sakura blinked, "Wha-t?"

The spell broke and she looked at him in shock, he was jealous? "I never actually gave you any notice because I was used to being an object of girls' affections, for one reason or another." He seemed to be trying to look into her thoughts, thank kami he couldn't!

"But now that you're finding someone else, kind of makes me feel weird...and it's just you." He didnt seem comfortable admitting his feelings, guess that was to be expected, a proud Uchiha actually admitting his feelings, in a strange way...

Sakura scrunched her eyebrows and was about to sit when Sasuke wrapped a strong arm around her waist, " Let's go for a walk."

* * *

Naruto: get off ur lazy ass alex!!

me: but im sick!

Naruto: but thats a bad excuse!

me: YOU try using a tampon then!!

Naruto: -sweatdrop- too much information...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: i do **NOT** own naruto or any of the characters, places...nothing except this story

sorry for having taken long to update...been busy, major headaches, my boss is trying to kill me im convinced she is, and now the hag went and took away a whole 5 hours of MY time to give to some newbie btch GRRRR!!

* * *

_ Sakura scrunched her eyebrows and was about to sit when Sasuke wrapped a strong arm around her waist, " Let's go for a walk."_

Sakura could never really understand what he was thinking, he was so unpredictable when he wanted to. She thought back to when he had saved her as she fell whilst he was fighting with Gaara. She smiled at the thought.

Sasuke kept a firm grasp on the cherry blossom's waist as they walked through the streets of Konoha. Sakura's unsure eyes wandered around at the faces they passed. Some people paid no attention to them, but others stared.

As if thinking, ' Oh, they finally got together.' Either that or they were accusing eyes, since she and Sai had been hanging around each other so much. People need to stop assuming things, it was really troublesome.

Sakura felt a twinge of guilt as they passed Ichiraku's Ramen stand, Naruto stared dumbfounded at the two. He had a few strands of ramen noodle hanging from hs mouth. She'd always known how Naruto felt about her, she never really took interest, poor Naruto.

Sasuke's grip around her waist tightened, " Are you alright?" he asked in a husky voice. She nodded, still unsure as to why he'd brought her for a walk, he wasn't even talking for kami's sake. As if to answer her thoughts, he stopped and smirked, "We're almost there, I want to show you something."

Sakura's eyes followed Sasuke's finger as he pointed to a vine growing between two buildings, creating a sort of curtain. Sasuke let go of Sakura's waist and poked a finger through, " Gorgeous women first." She felt somewhat dizzy, this all felt surreal, why was he being so nice, could he really have done a one- eighty degree and completely fallen for her?

She obeyed and stepped through the curtain of vines. The alleyway was narrow, on each side fo her were the building's the rusty colored bricks, the ground was covered in moss, some flowers were pushing their way through cracks between the moss. Thick vines intertwined above them, barely letting the sun pass through.

Where in Konoha were they? It was breathtakingly beautiful though, so she couldn't complain. Sasuke stepped through the vine curtain behind her. He scootched between her and the wall and took her hand, " I think you'll love it here." His voice was like a distant wind, barely a whisper, felt good and sent shivers down her spine.

They continued on down the narrow alley, passing more flowers and vines, Sakura's eyes didn't know where to wander anymore, she looked up at the hanging vines, looking at the sun trying to pass its way through.

Sasuke suddenly came to a stop when they reached another vine curtain, he leaned into her, Sakura held her breath, she wasn't sure what to expect.

" Close your eyes." He whispered in a soft whisper, he looked at her straight in the eyes, an intense look. A compassionate look. She did as he asked.

He took in a small breath and pushed the vine curtain aside.

* * *

Naruto: ...

me: what?

Naruto: what makes you so sure i still like her?

me: the way you look at her

Naruto: baka

me: tackles


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: i do **NOT** own naruto or any of the characters, i just own this story...cuz..its like that

hope you guys didnt wait too long and i hope youre enjoying the story :)

REVIEWS PLEASE :) the reviews really keep me motivated

* * *

_**"Close your eyes." He whispered in a soft whisper, he looked at her straight in the eyes, an intense look. A compassionate look. She did as he asked.**_

_**He took in a small breath and pushed the vine curtain aside**_

Where was he taking her, Sakura wondered. Gently, Sasuke placed his free hand on her waist and guided her through the curtain. She stepped forward.

The anticipation and suspense seemed to be killing her, but kept her surprisingly calm. Sakura wasn't sure if that made any sense, but that's how she felt.

"Open your eyes." he whispered

Sakura's emerald eyes slowly opened. The sun poured into her eyes, nearly blinding her, but the sight that came after her focus had come back, was breath-taking.

Were they really still in Konoha?

It was as though they'd stepped into another world, a pure world. Trees surrounded the circular clearing, cobblestones covered the clearing, some covered in moss, others completely exposed.

Soft grass peeked its way through some cracks. Flowers were everywhere, roses, lilies, lilies-of the valley, every flower that existed could have been here, against all odds.

In the middle of the circular clearing stood a gorgeous marble fountain, cracked in some places. Towering high were two angel statues, back to back, hands intertwined behind their backs.

One of the angel's wings were outstretched, upwards, as if to demand freedom, as if to demand to be soaring again. Water must have gushed from the tips of her wings at one point, because there were holes at their tips. The other angel had one wing slightly outstretched next to her, the other was slightly in front of her, as if to shield her from the sun.

They had peaceful expressions, they looked serene, content with their hidden place, happy almost, that few people seemed to come; but that the people that visited them seemed to be left breathless.

They stood on some sort of alter with strange inscriptions carved at its base, the basin contained what was probably rain water, lilly pads covered the water.

Sakura looked over at Sasuke from where she had wandered across the garden. Her hands covered her mouth, Sasuke smiled. She seemed to be enjoying this, he was glad.

"Sasuke, how did you find this wonderful place?" Sakura asked as she sat on a broken stone wall. Her eyes weren't sure what to look at anymore. There was so much to look it, it was all too much.

He walked over to her side, she shielded her eyes from the sun to look up at him. He leaned down, she held her breath, " I was in search of something that was as beautiful as you." His voice was a breeze on her cheek. Sakura blushed.

Sasuke pulled himself a little more upright, they locked eyes. Sasuke's face was millimeters from hers, she could feel his breath, taste it almost. The urge to lock lips with this dark haired ninja was overpowering her.

She was afraid that Sasuke could feel her need.

Sasuke reached a gentle hand behind her neck, her eyes went wide as he brought his head back towards her ear, whispering a phrase that left her in shock.

* * *

naruto: you're mean 

me: what do you mean?

naruto: you can't end a chapter like that

me: y not!

naruto: youll kill the readers with suspense and all that...

me: im evil arent i? muahahahaaaaa


	8. Memory

DISCLAIMER: i do **NOT **own naruto or any of the characters, i only own this rad story :P

A/N: just a little word about this chapter, the main body of it is a flashback in a form of a dream...just in case you get mixed up...not taking any chances lol, so i figure ill let you know :) cheers and enjoy the story!

Please leave **REVIEWS**, they keep me motivated to write plus i love seeing what people have to say...but obviously if you dont like it, then i dont particulary want to hear it and your wasting your time by letting me know :P

* * *

_**Sasuke reached a gentle hand behind her neck; her eyes went wide as he brought his head back towards her ear, whispering a phrase that left her in shock.**_

When Sakura arrived at her home, she was still in a daze. She couldn't get over what Sasuke had said, surely he wouldn't go through with it…

Sakura lay sprawled on her bed. She was wondering why Sasuke had become so…strange. '_I wonder what Sai is doing'_, she thought to herself. She let her eyes close as she tried to think of anything but what Sasuke had mentioned so boldly he'd do... no matter how much she protested.

She'd have to find a way to stop him: it was completely ridiculous! She sighed and glanced over at a blurred photo of Sai. She had been able to get him to stay still, until Naruto had thrown a kunai at him and got pissed. The pink-haired kunoichi smiled as she thought of Sai again.

_If you were simply passing by, they seemed like three ordinary and bored young adults sitting at the base of a tree, soaking up the shade. Funny how they avoided the sun, it was understandable, Konoha summers were hell! _

_The scorching sun grilled bare skin and slow-cooked the skin beneath any layer of clothing. It was better to just sit in the shade to stay cool; bathing in the river wasn't an option, it was as though the water boiled. _

_The pink haired girl looked over at the dark-haired ink user. Sai; always quiet, not saying a word unless he had__ a need to. It was either that or he let open his mouth to let loose a smartass comment._

_Sakura felt as though her blood boil as she thought of their first meeting._

"_I like ugly bitches like you!" a voice murmured, as if reading her thoughts._

_Sakura cocked up an eyebrow and glared at the idiot that had just spoken. Sai was literally in her face when she turned to face him._

"_What did you say?" she growled. Naruto scowled and flatly said , " Just leave him be, he wants to be an idiot and not have any friends, well I'm completely fine with that, I couldn't care less for this guy! Believe it!"_

_And with that, Naruto got up and left, obviously too irritated to face him, and too annoyed to defend Sakura. The sun swallowed him as he walked back towards the heart of Konoha. Some friend __**he**__ was!_

_Sakura's glare flashed to Naruto, then back to Sai. 'WHAT?' Inner Sakura screamed, 'Let it GO? Psssh, like HELL I will!'_

_Sakura's hands balled into fists, and as she was about to punch Sai into the next dimension when he suddenly shifted into her and pushed his lips onto hers._

'_EH??'_

_Sakura's eyes could have popped out of her head and rolled away if they weren't firmly nerved into her skull. She blinked as if to try and bring reality back to her. Sai's eyes were closed, he was relaxed. _

_Slowly, Sai began to pull back. He looked into her bright green orbs; she looked into his charcoal black eyes. He leaned in again and stole another kiss._

_Sakura closed her eyes and let him caress her lips with his. It was quite pleasant to be honest; she wondered why she didn't mind. 'He smelled nice,' she thought. _

_Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, he wrapped one arm around her waist and brought her back to lean more on the large oak tree's trunk. Some of Sakura's hair caught in the bark, but she didn't mind._

_Sai slowly pushed his tongue into her mouth, Sakura sighed with content. He pulled back and looked at her visage, her cheeks were bright red. The look on his face wasn't one she was familiar with; she wasn't sure how to react to his intense stare._

_She didn't want to __go; she didn't want this moment to end. No matter how angry she might be over some ridiculous name he had called her. It was so immature to dwell on something like that._

_She pulled him towards her and locked lips with him. A sure sign that she was giving her permission to let him have her in any way he wanted. Sai took the permission with a smile and continued to explore her mouth with his tongue._

_Sakura groaned softly when Sai slipped a hand under her shirt, cupped one of her breasts and massaged it. He stopped massaging and gently pinched her now-hard nipples with his thumb and pointing finger._

_She moaned and broke the kiss, leaning her head into the nape of his neck, just because she could, and she found it too embarrassing to moan into his mouth. Sai pulled her legs apart and placed himself between them._

_He pulled her skort down, pushed her legs up and pulled the skort up and off of her. Sai smiled, "Bunny panties?" Sakura's blush deepened as he stared intently at the bunny print underwear._

"_Hope you have more, and hope they were cheap." He pulled at the material and grinned when the material tore at the sides, allowing for better access to her hotspot. He placed a finger onto her clit, just to test the sensibility._

_Sakura moaned and pushed onto his finger. Wet, sensitive…and mannn did he need it! Too long had he waited for a moment like this. Sai undid his pants and freed his cock. It bounded out of its restraints, throbbing._

_Sakura looked down at what Sai was doing. He heart was pounding and a knot formed in her stomach. Was this really ok? They were outside! Sakura's eyes shot towards the gates of Konoha, no one in sight. She looked towards the road…no one._

_If anyone ever found out about this, she'd never have a moment's peace! She imagined all the names they would call her. Just as she was about to say something to Sai, a sharp pain shot through her body. _

_Sai had shoved his rock-hard cock deep into her, he looked up at her. Her eyes watered. "I'm sorry if that hurt, you should adjust soon, let me know when you're ready for me to continue." he whispered to her reassuringly. _

_He'd be gentle with her no matter how badly he wanted to just pound into her. And the throbbing of his cock was indeed hard to ignore. His mind pulsed as he looked at Sakura, patiently waiting for her response._

_Sakura smiled slightly, __she was happy he at least wanted her to be comfortable. She finally nodded in approval. Sai smiled and pulled his cock slowly out, then rammed back into her, a slight scream of pleasure and pain escaping the cherry blossom._

_His mind raced at the adrenaline rush, the pleasure. It was hardly containable. Their body heats mixed ; sweat was dripping from everywhere; the intensity of the moment and the hot Konoha summer day both contributed to their mounting pleasure.  
_

_Sai continued to pound into her, grunting as he did, until his body shook and Sakura's channel clamped down onto him, the two releasing their wild orgasms at the same time. Sakura's scream seemed to have echoed throughout the entire country._

_Sai slumped on top of her, breathless and exhausted. Sakura pulled his face to her and gently kissed his forehead. He pulled out of her as she did. Sakura closed her eyes and allowed her body to begin cooling, 'My first was my random teammate, wow.'_

_She looked at him, his eyes were closed, he looked peaceful, he was handsome._

Sakura's eyes shot open; she looked towards her open window, the moon's glow pouring into her room. She blinked the dream away. The dream had been when she and Sai had had sex. She got up from her bed and stalked towards the window to look up at the starry sky.

The cool air felt good on her skin, ' I wonder what Sai is doing right now? I hope he's ok." Her thoughts changed to Sasuke.

_**Sasuke reached a gentle hand behind her neck; her eyes went wide as he brought his head back towards her ear**__**, "**__I'll kill him to win your love if I have to, I want to keep you for myself."_

She closed her eyes, letting her tears fall freely.

* * *

me: well i think this went well :) 

naruto: i do too, and yeah, Sai is an idiot...and zomg im SO gonna kill Sai!!

me: y?

naruto: he fucked my love interest!!

me: u didnt defend her either u know...

naruto: ...

ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE: i just want the input of readers, should i ask for a certain number of reviews in return for a chapter? cuz i really like reviews..im a total comment addict!! or is it too cruel to do?


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER_: i do **NOT**_ own naruto or any of the all that other characters (and etc) i just own this story

So its been a while since my last update, sorry -sweatdrop- believe it or not ive got reality looming on me since my 18th is coming up in may...my mom seems to think its the opportune moment to try and syphon money and crap from me...ANYWAYS ehe heres chapter 9!

Enjoy :D

* * *

_**Sasuke reached a gentle hand behind her neck; her eyes went wide as he brought his head back towards her ear, "**__I'll kill him to win your love if I have to, I want to keep you for myself."_

_She closed her eyes, letting her tears fall freely_

The next day Sakura woke up dazed and a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. She shook her head and glanced towards the window. Sai's smiling face met hers, "Good morning!" Startled, she let out a slight scream, "What are you doing there?"She definetly hadn't expected him to be right up in her face! She blinked a few times as if to try and imagine him _not_ there. Sai let fall his smile and sat next to her on her bed, the cherry blossom sat up, pushing the covers from her body.

"I saw you crying last night." He whispered, " you looked really upset about something. Did that Sasuke bastard do something to you?" Inner Sakura smiled, she was kind of glad he was concerned for her but for some reason or another, she felt awful about it as well.Sasuke's comment floated in her mind._** "**__I'll kill him to win your love if I have to, I want to keep you for myself." _Sakura felt as though her mind would explode, this was ridiculous.

How could Sasuke say anything so heartless.But then again, he said it from _his _heart, so it wasn't exactly a heartless comment. Selfish then? Grrah, this was going to eat her up from the inside.

She looked Sai in his eyes, " I'm afraid." She got up from her bed and kneeled in front of Sai, placing her arms on his lap and resting her head on her arms. She looked up at him, " Sai, I need to figure out how I really feel. But, no matter which I decide on, someone is going to end up hurt, and I don't want that…I really don't."Sai looked down at her, her green orbs bore into his charcoal ones. He stroke her bubblegum hair, " Just follow your heart, Sakura." Sakura closed her eyes, she enjoyed Sai's company, he was unbearably pleasant with her.

She could barely get over the fact that he was being nice to her, it was strange. Sai lifted her head towards him, he lowered his head and gently placed his lips on hers. She felt at ease with him, she felt more like herself when she was around him.The kiss was over more quickly than she had hoped.

" I wish you would pick me, though." Sakura's heart gave a slight tug, she wanted him, but she didn't want any harm to befall him. With Sasuke acting all strange, kami knows if he'd do something drastic, like go through with his threat. " Want to go train next to the river in the woods? I feel like exercising." The ink-user asked, suddenly getting up and startling Sakura.

The pink-haired kunoichi looked up at him, pff she could think of other means of exercising… "Sure." She smiled, if she was spending time with Sai, then of course she'd go, plus, they would be outside of Konoha, so chances of running into Sasuke were slightly slimmer.

The sun blared upon them as they stepped out into the streets. Sakura put an arm up to shield her eyes, Sai didn't seem to be bothered by the blinding sunlight. " Let's take the backstreets." She suggested. "Hn? Why?"Sai asked, not even looking at her. What was he looking at at?

"Afraid of being seen with me or what?"

Sakura shook her head," No, it's not that, it's just..." She couldn't tell him that Sasuke didn't particularly want her to be around Sai. "There might be more shade? This heat is killing me!"

Sai smiled, " Wait until we start training, the heat will be even worse!"Sai looked away from her, distracted by something, that much was obvious.

Sakura looked in the direction he was looking. She looked away after a few seconds, grabbed Sai's arm and dragged him towards the Konoha gates. Screw people seeing them, she was sick of people talking anyway, who cared what they thought, right?!

Upon entering the clearing, Sakura let out a sigh of relief. The pressure of not being seen was at least less intense. Ok, so she still was a little afraid Sasuke would find out about them training together, but what was the harm. And why was she worried about upsetting him? She was still single as far as she knew.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An exhausted Sakura flopped to the grass next to the river's side.

"You wore me out,Sai!" She giggled and laid back onto the grass.

Sai stood above her, covered in sweat. His hair was sticking to his face and neck, his shirtfront was soaked. He looked completely delicious."Want to take a small dip in the river?" Sai panted as he reached up to smooth his hair. It was an innocent comment she thought, she wondered if he had an ulterior motive.

Her face brightened, " Sure! I could use a dip, I'm dying of heat!"Sai ran to the river and jumped in, splashing Sakura who was desperately trying to slip off her shirt. She gave up halfway and jumped in fully clothed. Who cared if she wet her clothes, they were already soaked with sweat anyway!

The cherry blossom smoothed water into her hair and threw water on her face, she felt so much cooler already, this dip was fantastic!"Sakura?" Sai's voice was almost a whisper, he slowly wadded over to her, his bare cheste glistened in the sun, he looked so godly when he was wet.

This would have been a moment where drooling would have been accepted. Inner Sakura laughed at her thought."Hm?" Sakura replied trying not to stare too much at the handsome radiating creature next to her.

" You never told me why you were crying last night." he was concerned, it was written across his face that he cared. Sakura scoffed, " It's stupid really...Don't concern yourself with it, it's fine!"

Sai scrunched his eyebrows, " It's not fine if you were crying about it. Tell me." Sakura sighed, she hoped to hell he wouldn't do anything drastic as well. Or even attempt anything...All this for her... she was flattered but at the same time she was disgusted with every bit of it.

She looked down at the rippling water, "Sasuke said that even if he had to kill you, he'd win my love..." Sakura glanced towards the dark-haired ninja's reflexion, then she looked up at him.

Sakura laughed uncomfortably, " Don't worry too much about it." she added, completely unsure of herself.Sai wadded closer to her still, he reached out his arms and brought her small body in a tight embrace, " I won't lose to him. Don't you worry about that!"

Sakura's eyes began to water. She didn't know what to do anymore!  
A slight rustling of leaves could be heard from a bush, then footsteps, barely audible, but if one strained their ears, it felt as though it was clear as day.

Sai's eyes followed the sound, red eyes glowed from a small opening between the leaves. Sai leaned into Sakura some more and closed his eyes, ignoring the burning stare stare the unwelcome guest was giving.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura stepped out of her steaming shower, crap, she would probably catch a cold now. The dip had done her really good, but after a few hours of that and swinging from the trees and everything. Bahh...ah well, if she caught cold she'd just have to endure it.

She wrapped herself in a towel and walked to her bedroom, Sakura plopped down onto her soft bed. Today had been really fun, she wouldn't mind spending everyday like that. The pink-haired kunoichi closed her eyes, the one thing that bothered her was that Sai seemed to have had a lot of moments where he would just stare off into space.

She wondered what that had been all about...she giggled to herself quietly, Sai had been so hot drenched in water. Sakura turned over to lie on her other side, red orbs full of anger stared back at her.

"Did you have a nice time with Sai today, Sakura?" mumbled the voice. Sasuke emerged from the shadows, he seated himself next to her. She wrapped the towel tighter around herself as she sat up straight. She didn't need this, not now! " What do you want me to say, Sasuke? I'm allowed to hang around who I want. I don't need your permission!" She snapped.

Sasuke looked at her, oblivious to her words, " I told you I'll not stand for obstacles as needless as Sai, I want you to myself." And at that he pushed Sakura to her back, crushing his lips onto hers.

* * *

A/N: Hope everybody enjoyed this chapter :) Im feel as though Im getting better with the whole 'put a lot more words' thing...anyone disagree?

me: Naruto, u dont have any comments?

naruto: nope

me: not even a smartass one?

naruto: -swallows ramen- nope

me: -wipes face- u dont have to spray it...


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: i do **NOT **own naruto or any of the characters, i only own this story idea :P

Hithere! i just want to say thank you so much reviewers, i actually wasnt expecting so much feedback! im really ecstatic to hear the comments, now everytime i get home i cant wait to come to this site to see who reviewed or even to see how many more hits ive gotten! so THANK YOU sooooo much to everyone whos been supporting me! (lols, i feel as if ive won a grammy or something.,..

So dont forget to REVIEW :P

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Sasuke looked at her, oblivious to her words, " I told you I'll not stand for obstacles as needless as Sai, I want you to myself." And at that he pushed Sakura to her back, crushing his lips onto hers.**_

Sakura let out a slight moan of surprise, her mind just didnt seem to be able to grasp this feeling. Sasuke's kiss was forceful, but gentle at the same time, his breathing was steady, but it was rough.

It was all too hard to describe. He tangled his fingers into her hair, pulling her more towards him. A bubble of eagerness seemed to want to pop somewhere inside of her. She could feel one of Sasuke's hands creep up between the folds of her towel. His hand was warm against her skin, it made her almost _need_ to be touched. Sasuke finally broke the kiss, deciding to leave a trail of them from her neck to above her towel.

He sat up on top of her and tugged on the towel, exposing Sakura's bare skin. Her nipples perked at the sudden draft. She wondered why she wasn't pushing him off...Sasuke's eyes wandered her body, as if taking in every detail of her skin. Enjoying the view and the feeling of watching someone.

Sakura felt hot as she watched Sasuke pull down his loose white shirt, exposing his entire chest. His body was slightly larger than Sai's, his muscles were definetly more toned...Sai... Sakura's heart gave a little tug. Did she really want to be here with Sasuke?

Sasuke seemed to mentally hear his name, and as if he was being summoned, he stood and untied the rope around his waist. letting the rope and pants fall to the floor, exposing every delicious morsel of his body. His..._what_...?

Sakura sat up and attempted to reach for her towel, but Sasuke pushed her back onto the bed and was back on top of her before she could cover up. She wanted to stay and be with her long awaited lover, but at the same time she felt guilty.

'_Guilty...? What for...?', _Inner Sakura didn't seem to be complaining! She seemed to be all for this, who cared what the other -watshisname thought? He was just another guy, and a really hot one was on top of her now.

"I'm not letting you go that easily, Sakura." growled the sharingan user. His voice sent shivers over her body, what was this sudden need she had? She seemed to be completely enticed by his words, his actions, his everything really...

He moved a hand to one of her bare breasts, and lowered his mouth to the young ninja's wet folds. The pink- haired ninja let out a moan of pleasure and tugged on Sasuke's dark locks of hair.

He didn't seem to notice it and continued to rub his tongue over her clit, making her moanand tug at his hair again and again. Hiseyes wandered upwards to look at Sakura's face. She seemed to be glowing pink, her eyes were semi-closed and her mouth slightly opened.

She was panting.

The sight seemed to be the right push for the sharingan-user. Sasuke pulled his head back from the kunoichi's hotspot and placed his erection at the entrance of Sakura's opening. She let out a moan and looked at what he was doing, her gaze wandered from his throbbing cock to his well toned chest, his shoulders, arms, and finally his neck and face.

His expression seemed to be screaming lust, he almost seemed too hard to resist. She had and maybe still was in love with her childhood Sasuke. Sasuke brought his face to hers and drove himself deep within the cherry blossom. Sakura muffled a scream and dug her nails into Sasuke's back.

"Sorry Sakura." he panted. He pulled out and thrust back in, making another muffled scream escape the female ninja.

Sakura could barely think anymore, she was overwhelmed by Sasuke's rough intrusion. She wasn't even sure if she was scratching Sasuke from pleasure of frustration. Sakura panted and brought her arms to the sheets, grabbing handfuls of them while Sasuke kept pounding deep into her, balls slapping against her, bed creaking and all.

Sasuke's rough hands kept hold of her on her waist. Through the pleasure of it all, Sakura managed to open her eyes enough to look at her lover, his eyes were glowing sharingan red, they were semi-closed in sheer pleasure. Sasuke continued to pound into her until her body felt as though it would turn into a pile of ashes, her wild orgasm made her body quiver, her cave clamped down onto Sasuke's erection, making him release inside of her, filling her with warmth.

Just as he was about to exit her, he brought his face to her neck, digging his teeth into her. Kissing her until her skin felt tingly. He slumped next to her sweat-covered body, he looked at her from the corner of his eyes, wondering what she was thinking. He leaned over her, " You're mine, Sakura. I'll always cherish you."

His voice was barely a whisper. She enjoyed his company, enjoyed the aura he had when he wasn't being weird. She smiled, "Sai..." The name slipped out of her mouth before she could even stop it. She was sure her heart would stop at Sasuke's reaction. She turned her head to look at him, his expression was unphased.

He imitated Sai's infamous fake smile, " He'll be dead in a few days..." Sakura's eyes opened wide, Sasuke ignored her reaction as he kissed her once again, clothed himself and left her alone. Leaving her dazed and shocked...he was surely joking...he wouldn't do anything rash like that...

Sakura pulled her towel back over herself and slowly pulled herself from the bed, she suddenly felt disgustingly dirty, she'd need another bath.The hot water washed over her. A feeling of being reborn, a feeling of renewment. She seemed to be trying to erase the memory she had just made with Sasuke, her hands came up to smooth back her wet hair.

The pink haired ninja let her head slump, tears were streaming her face, but they went unnoticed as the shower water washed them away. Sakura stayed under the shower until the water turned cold, she grabbed her towel and stepped out into the small bathroom. She stood in front of the large mirror, her reflection seemed so sad. She looked solemn and pale, her gazed suddenly shifted to a bruise she had never noticed was there.

Her eyes opened wide in realization, there, on the side of her neck, Sasuke's mark was clear as day, there for everyone to see...including Sai...

* * *

Naruto: finally you updated!

me: -munching on chocolate-

naruto: youre munching on that again? -sweatdrop-

me: mhmm -smiles, gags, and cries-

naruto: sigh...-hands over a girly thing ...product...-

me:-huggles naruto- thank u naruto!!


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I do **NOT** own Naruto or any of the characters; i only own the story and story development

Sorry for taking so long ppl! ive been working on a contest entry on deviantart :P

* * *

_ Her eyes opened wide in realization, there, on the side of her neck, Sasuke's mark was clear as day, there for everyone to see...including Sai..._

"You sure you're ok Sakura?" a concerned Ino asked from across the diner table. Sakura stabbed the bacon in her plate and her green orbs lifted to stare at the golden-haired ninja. Sakura nodded, "Yeah, why?"

Ino continued to look at her best friend, " Oh, I dunno, maybe it's the fact that you're wearing a turtle neck in this heat." Sakura crinkled her nose at Ino's comment, she dropped her fork, her appetite suddenly had vanished.

Sasuke's face flashed to mind; she rounded her nose up in disgust, pushing her plate even further away from her.

Ino pushed her empty plate aside and leaned forward across the table, "No matter how hard it might be, you can tell me you know." The look she was giving her cherry blossom friend seemed to reinforce what she was saying. Sakura dropped her eyes to the table, she wasn't sure if she should. But then again, why the heck not.

Ino's eyes widened in shock as soon as Sakura finished the rest of the story, right down to the last detail.

Her blond friend shot up from her seat and pulled down Sakura's shirt collar and sure enough, a rather large blue-purpleish mark seemed to pop out. Ino let herself fall back onto her seat, her shoulders slumped, her eyes never leaving Sakura's neck.

Sakura turned her head towards the open window, the clouded sky seemed to reflect what she was feeling. 'This sucks, why did all this shit have to happen to me?' Inner Sakura wailed. Ino looked at her friend sulking, this wasn't like Sakura, heck this wasn't like her either, the blond thought to herself.

"This atmoshpere is killing me, want to for a stroll?"Ino suggested.

Sakura scoffed, she'd had her fair share of strolls, she thought as her mind reeled back to when Sasuke had asked her to come along with him.

Sakura politely declined Ino's offer and excused herself, " I'm going to go clear my mind alone. I hope you don't mind." And at that, she stepped out into the boiling yet clouded day.

She felt somewhat bad that she had ditched her best friend, but she really needed to see him...like _now_.

The Konoha streets were nearly deserted and for this time of day, it was a rare event. 'Weird' Sakura thought to herself, she grabbed the side of her collar and tugged a bit, allowing a little air to circulate.

"Thanks again for the ramen!" A booming and excited voice met with her ears suddenly.

Sakura's head popped up and her thoughts shifted back to reality. "Sakura-chan?" A smiling Naruto was bouncing out of Ichiraku's Ramen stand, " What are you doing out here all alone?"

Sakura's eyebrows rose, " It's midday Naruto, am I not allowed to be outside in my own town?" her voice came out angrier than she'd hoped. The look on Naruto's face confirmed that as well, but dense as he was sometimes; Naruto came over to her side and wrapped an arm across her shoulders, he gave a small tug at her shirt. " Isn't it too hot for a turtle-neck, Sakura?" Questionned Naruto.

'You have _no_ idea...' muttered inner Sakura.

Naruto seemed to catch on that he was disturbing his beloved Sakura, " Hey, whatever is troubling you, I'm sure you'll be able to get through it!"

He let go of her and flashed her a toothy grin, a grin that reminded her of Lee, " Believe it Sakura! 'Cuz I believe in you!" Sakura's heart gave a small tug as Naruto turned and disappeared in the opposite direction.

Sakura smiled to herself, she was glad she had Naruto as a friend.

After a few minutes of walking, Sakura finally stopped. She looked in front of her, a boy was sitting at the edge of the pier surrounded by art materials.

Sai.

Sakura felt like running towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck, being in his arms and feeling his warmth, but for some reason, she restrained herself as she thought of the reason she was wearing this unbearably hot shirt.

Sai's face turned to meet an approaching cherry blossom, " Good afternoon, Sakura!" He mumbled as he turned back to his small easel. Sakura crouched down next to him, she rested her chin on his shoulder, hoping he wouldn't object.

And he didn't.

Her eyes fell to his canvas, a woman was painted in dark shades of grey in the middle of it. She was standing on one foot, her other leg was lifted and curved downwards. he spine carried her in a most graceful downward movement.

She held a long red ribbon that seemed to be dancing around her, as if choreographed. The background was mainly dark clouds, in the far parts of the image, there were red lighting bolts.

The image seemed to appear at a perfect time. Her interpretation of his drawing was that this woman was indecisive, hence the grey. The dark clouds seemed to reflect that as well.

Ok, so to sum it all up, the entire image seemed to be revolving around gloom. The lighting could have been Sasuke's anger, who knew? The only bit of color was the ribbon, the silver lining, maybe? It was probably the only glint of happiness, something that was meant to pull her out of the dark.

And yeah, she figured she was dancing with danger, having two guys after you that you weren;t sure who you loved **_always_** spelled trouble.

Sakura sighed. "What's wrong Sakura?" Sai put down his paintbrush and turned to take Sakura into his arms. She sat on his lap and turned her face to nuzzle his neck. "Aren't you hot in that?" Sai commented as he was stroking her bubblegum hair.

She simply nodded in response, Sai gently pushed her face from his shirt, his shirt-front was completely soaked. Sai lifted a hand to wipe away her tears, " Talk to me." His phrase was so simple it hurt, and yet she didn't know how to answer.

"I-I can't...I..."Unable to control her emotions and her thoughts, Sakura erupted in tears. Sai didn't seem bothered, but he didn't know what to do either. She had to though, she had to...If Sai really cared for her, he would accept it... "S-Sai?" Sakura slightly hiccuped, she brought her hands to her face to wipe away the tears.

"Hn?"

"What exactly do you feel for me?" This wasn't really the question she had in mind, but would work out in the end, she hoped.

Her eyes scanned his dark ones, as if she were looking for the answer before he spoke it. "I'm not sure what it is...but everytime I see you, I want to be standing next to you. I always hope that only I'm in your mind, and your heart."

The look on Sakura's face seemed to soften, " I get pissed whenever I see that Uchiha bastard, and I get even more pissed off whenever I think that you probably still love him."

Sai's eyes averted hers, but Sakura brought his head back with her finger, "I'm choosing you, Sai." He smiled the genuine smile she loved. She suddenly closed her eyes, a look of inner pain, "I need to show you something, because I want to be one hundred percent honest with you."

Her fingers grazed her collar, she explained what Sasuke had done. All the while she was explaining , Sai's face seemed to contort in anger. "He'll pay. I promise you that." he spat as he grabbed her collar and pulled, exposing the purpleish hickey, " I swear I will!"

Sai shot up, grabbing his materials in a heap and shoving everything in a large case. Sakura's eyes welled up with tears, " I don't know what to do, I feel so helpless." She clenched a gloved fist.

She felt the same as before she had started her lessons with Tsunade.

Powerless, a burden, a pain...

Then suddenly a flash of red cross her mind, an evil grin appeared on her gentle features. Why was Sasuke deciding to ruin her happiness, he had ruined hers before hadn't he?

All those years ago...she was NOT about to let that bastard crush her this easily, tears flowed down Sakura's cheeks as she let herself fall to the ground, laughing and crying.

Out of irony and irritation, maybe...everything seemed to be resurfacing; she'd be reborn from her experience, she'd be able to walk around freely with Sai, no Sasuke to ruin her day.

No Sasuke to tell her weird things, to darken her feelings, to make her feel unsure...Sakura wheeled around to face Sai he had been looking at her with a look of pure amusement. She grabbed his head and forcefully brought his face to hers, crushing his lips into hers.

A metallic taste dripped into her mouth, she pulled away, he brought a hand to his lip, wiping away a small red spot.

Sakura smirked devilishly, "Sorry there, lover." She gently reached her face up to his and licked away the blood from his lips. "I'll see you later. Your window is the first floor in the corner right?" She winked at him and turned, leaving Sai with a completely lost look.

'What was I doing again?' he mumbled to himself.

For some reason, she felt liberated, she felt as if she was finally taking the reigns to her life, from this moment on, Uchiha Sasuke was not going to rule her life and force her decisions to twiddle around him.

The sun had set by the time she reached the clearing. Angel Sanctuary she had called it, the place between the buildings, behind the many vine curtains.

Sakura stopped short, she looked around, the entire area was covered in candles, rose petals carpeted the cobblestones. Her eyes shot up when she heard a small murmur come from behind one of the angel statues.

A lone person emerged from the shadows, "I knew you'd show up, cherry blossom." Before Sakura could react, she was in the arms of the sharingan user, lips crushed together.

N-NO!

Sakura bit down on the intruding tongue, and without using her inhuman strength, she shoved her old lover's body away from her. Sasuke stumbled backwards, nearly knocking over a few candles as he attempted to regain his posture.

"Don't you love me anymore Sakura?" he mocked as he licked his lips.

Slowly, he stalked forward.

Sakura stood her ground, " I don't."

Sasuke stopped, "So if your new love suddenly vanished, would you love me then?" he resumed his approach.

"No, and he won't disappear. You will, though, if you don't leave me alone."

Sakura brought her hands in front of her in a fighting stance. Regardless of what she was saying though, her body deceived her, her tears were clear as day in the shimmering of the candles.

" I loved you once, I truly did, but you rejected me, Sasuke, you rejected me because your desire for power was greater than your desire for love. For self-fulfillance." Sakura held back a choke as she lost control of her emotions, her resolve to stop him from ruining everything seemed to crumble before her very eyes.

" I-How do you think I felt back then? Your last words to me where ' Thank you'. And thank you or what? NOTHING Sasuke, I was never good enough! And now that I seem to be, I feel more as if I'd be your escape from reality. You've got other admirers, go after them! Just leave me be, I've made my choice and it's not you."

Sakura brought a gloved hand to her face, wiping away the tears that shone on her face.

Sasuke looked at her, he seemed to understand.

He seemed to have gotten the message...she was glad, "Now do what I've done, Sasuke, move on." She walked up to him and kissed his cheek, he closed his eyes on contact. Sakura turned and headed for the vine curtain.

A roar of anger sounded from behind her, the moment passed in a flash, Sakura jerked around, Sasuke lunged at her, she screamed.

A glint of kunai shone in the candlelight, and even before she could react, the kunai pierced her in the abdomen. She cried out in pain and grabbed Sasuke's shoulders as if a last plea for help, "W-why?"

She reached for his hand that held the kunai. Sasuke's voice quivered, " I regret so much having left you back then, I do...And I'd regret even more not atoning for it, please don't give up on me. I love you so, so much, Sakura."

A single tear was shed from the Uchiha, " But, if I can't have you, I can't bear to let another have you..." With shaking lips, Sasuke brought his face down to his cherry blossom's and brushed his lips to hers.

* * *

A/N: now before people go berserk on me...pff nevermind, youll have to wait till the next chapter MUAHAHAHA 

me: naruto??

Naruto: hn?

me:what r u doing? -looks over naruto's shoulders-

naruto: -turns around and shows sasuke voodoo doll-


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: i do** NOT** own Naruto or any of the characters. I only own the story idea/plot, etc

AHH im SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the wait! Ive been mad crazy with school and work. yuck work, i thought my boss would work me to death, but then again, y should i complain? more money for me right? muahaha! anyways, here chapter 12! Enjoy! **REVIEWS** PLZ :P (i know i know, im pushy a bit lol)

* * *

_A single tear was shed from the Uchiha, " But, if I can't have you, I can't bear to let another have you..." With shaking lips, Sasuke brought his face down to his cherry blossom's and brushed his lips to hers._

Her breathing was steady and shallow, her emerald orbs were fixed to the ceiling. A million thoughts were swirling through her mind, suddenly interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

Sakura turned her head, a blond head bobbed towards her.

His blue eyes met with her green ones, " Hi Sakura-chan." Naruto smiled as he took a seat next to her hospital bed.

"Are you feeling any better?" he asked as he watched her painfully looking up at the ceiling with glistening eyes. Sakura wasn't in the mood for that particular question, but she didn't want to see Naruto sad.

She nodded.

"So what happened anyway? Sasuke looked pretty shaken, he told me he found you sprawled on the grass and carried you over here." explained Naruto.

A wave of nausea brushed over her, this could not be happening. Sakura's mouth stayed open in utter shock and disbelief. But then again, how typical, no sane criminal would actually own up to his crime. Or were criminals really actually sane to begin with? Ugh, her head hurt just trying to sort out this whole situation.

The blossom looked to her friend, " I don't really remember." Her fake smile seemed plastered to her face as she mentally killed herself. That goddamned Sasuke, he was going to pay dearly for what he had done to her...and she hoped to hell Sai wouldn't interfere.

"Sakura?!" worried voices half-shouted from the doorway. Great, more visitors, as if she wasn't dizzy enough. A near-hysterical Ino shot to Sakura's bedside, "What the hell happened?"

All these pairs of eyes seemed to gawk at her, what a claustrophobic feeling.

She gazed at her friends' faces.

Kiba looked worried, he held Akamaru tightly in his arms. Since when did he even actually care for her existence really? Didn't he have better things to do like chase his invisible tail? Ok, that was mean, she thought to herself.

Her eyes fell on the Hyuugas. She could understand why Hinata might be here, but Neji? HA! Ice prince Neji here? Why?

Shikamaru was looking lazily out of the window, but at least the look on his face told her that he might be trying to figure out why she had been outside in the middle of the night in the first place. He had better be the one to figure out that Sasuke was guilty!

Chouji was seated in the back of the room...obviously munching a bag of chips. Tenten was standing next to Neji, looking at me with watery eyes. Sakura wasn;t sure if she was ready to cry of joy from standing next to Neji, or because she was actually scared for her.

The only persons actually missing, aside from backstabbing and insane Sasuke, were Sai and Lee. And right now would have been the opportune moment for her dear ink-user to be here.

"Sakura?!"

Every pair of eyes shot towards the door. Inner Sakura could have died of laughter, well speak of the devil eh!

"SAKURAAAAAA!! Lovely cherry blossom!!" A Lee in near hysterics shouted as he came running into the hospital room. He had a bouquet of ...cherry blossoms. Okayyyyy, Sakura thought to herself.

Sakura could feel the tears stinging the corner of her eyes, why was she this happy alll of a sudden? Why was she so happy without Sai being here? It was almost painful!

A few hours later, after much discussion and laughs, everyone went their separate ways. Naruto had stayed behind for a few minutes more.

"Are you sure there's nothing I can do to help you in this situation?" whispered Naruto.

"No, I'm fine." She didn't want special treatment, she sort of just wanted Sasuke to be dealt with. To help him sort out his issues, 'cuz he clearly had some...like...a lot!

Naruto made a disapproving face, " I know you're hiding something." And at that, he left the now moonlit room.

The next few days were a blur, the only thing that kept her from losing ehr mind in that boring room was thinking of Sai. The hot idiot that still hadn't come to visit her. What the hell was he up to?

A soft knock at the door yanked her from her daydreaming, " Yes?" She was actually happy someone was coming, it would distract her from herself.

The handsome godly creature stepped into the room. The one so perfect that he just _**had **_to step over to the lunatic side. Of course, she no longer had feelings for this godly creature from hell. She could now full-heartedly admit that to herself.

Furthermore, trying to do her in didn't help him trying to conquer her. What a fool.

"Hello Sakura." His solem voice said to her. Sakura's stomach tightened as he approached her, she really didn't him anywhere near her.

"What do you want, Sasuke?"

He looked amused at her comment," I merely wanted to pay my lovely cherry blossom a visit. It's a pity you're in the hospital, I would have loved to take you for a stroll." He chuckled slightly and seated himself next to Sakura's bed.

Sakura glared at him, " Go back to Hell!" She never had thought she would spit such a sentence in _his_ face!

"I will, don't worry." He brought himself off of the chair and lowered himself to caress the kunoichi's face," I wish to bring you with me, though." he whispered into her ear. His hair tickled her face, and her eyes widened at his comment.

What the fuck?

"You're going there on your own, and I'm going to make sure of that!" she hissed as the dark haired boy stalked towards the door. He looked back only once to blow her a kiss.

Sakura was still shaking. In fear? Confusion? She wasn't sure what she was reacting to...it was weird. She turned to face the window. The nurse last night had told her that she would be let out tomorrow. She was looking forward to that.

The next day, Sakura woke up bright and early. Her neck was sore and she felt sort of stiff in the legs, but no way was that going to stop her! Sakura began packing her belongings that Ino had graciously thought to bring her.

"Ooh! and i can finally take off this horrendous hospital gown, yay!" Sakura was more that delighted to take off the itchy material and slip into her comfortable clothes.

She sighed in relief, and walked over to the window. The sun was pouring in, she couldn't help but be happy.

She looked to the ground floor, her name had been shouted. Sai was standing there, waving to her. Sakura's heart pounded against her chest, a smile broke out on her visage, the day had just gotten better!

" Sai!!" Sakura threw aside the bag with her belongings and threw herself in Sai's outstretched arms. His smile was so pure it made him glow!

"You never came to visit me you bastard!" Sakura accused, suddenly letting him go. S

ai's smile disappeared, " Actually I was out on a mission, I was told you were admitted to the hospital only a few hours ago when I got back."

The pink-haired kunoichi suddenly felt bad for her accusation, "Sorry, I didn't know. Hey! So wait, You really only just got back?"

Sai nodded, Sakura bent down to pick up her belongings. She winced slightly, her abdomen was still a little tender.

"You okay?" he asked worried.

" Yeah, I'm fine. But you know, since you only just got back, you must be exhausted!"

"No, I'm fine" the fake smile reappeared on his face. Sakura cocked an eyebrow.

"Don't lie!" She squeaked. She grabbed Sai's hand and pulled, dragging him towards her appartement, "You're coming with me!"

"Where?" Sai seemed slightly surprised at her sudden enthusiasm.

Sakura pushed Sai in a chair and placed separate dishes on the table, " I had a craving for shrimp yakisoba. And I'm sure a nice hot meal after a mission is perfect, right? Oh, and you can use my shower after this." She handed Sai a pair of chopsticks, "I'll prepare the futon, There's no way I'm going to escort you back home, and you're not going on your own!"

Sai giggled, " You don' t have to act as if you were kidnapping me. I'm very willing to stay here you know." He grabbed a sauce-covered shrimp and popped it in his mouth.

Sakura giggled to herself, he had better have been willing, she was prepared to strap him to a chair if he dared to try and make a run for it!

Sakura walked into the bathroom and unclothed herself. A real shower was going to feel heavenly after a week in the hospital.

She turned the faucets and stepped under the water. Only a few moments had gone by, soft, wet hands crept around her waist. The arms pulled her towards a firmly toned body, Sakura giggled and turned to face him. She passed her fingers through his hair and pulled his face to hers, their lips sending jolts of electrivity through her body.

"How was the yakisoba?" she asked as she pulled away and reached for a washcloth.

Sai pulled the cloth from her hands and pulled her to him, " Almost as delicious as you, cherry blossom." Sakura's heart belly-flopped, the reaction her body had whenever she was with him, it was something she was nowhere near willing to let slide from her fingers.

Sai's hands crept over her body, cupping her breasts, he brought his hands to her firm butt and pulled up. Sakura was lifted clean off her feet, she wrapped her legs around Sai's waist, he supported her as if she weighted nothing.

Her wet folds welcomed Sai's erection, she moaned in delight as he lightly bit her above her breast. The ink-user pushed Sakura against the wall, getting more and more into the moment, pounding into her, having her moan his name over and over.

"S-S—Sai!" The cry he had been waiting for, Sakura clamped down hard on his erection, a few seonds later, he groaned his release. Sakura slumped on his shoulders, his grip weakened, but he managed to set her gently on the slippery shower floor.

"W-o-w!" Sakura exaggerated the word. It was now tree syllables instead of one. Sai looked down at his beloved, "Let's go to bed, the shower is getting cold."

She nodded and shut off the water. Sai grabbed a large towel from the cabinet, he wrapped it around his precious Sakura then grabbed himself a towel and did the same.

Sakura floated to the bedroom, she let her body fall back onto her cozy bed. Sai let himself fall next to her. She didn't even realize her eyes had closed already.

"Sakura?" Sai's gentle voice reached her ear, it was like a beautiful melody to her at this point.

"Hm?"

"Sakura, I love you."

Sakura's eyes shot open, she glanced next to her, her heavenly ink-user's eyes bored into hers, " I do too, Sai."

For the millionth time, Sakura gently flipped over to her side. She didn't want to wake Sai, he was sleeping so peacefully. He looked so adorable, and so carefree when he was off in dreamland.

Sakura smiled, but her smile quickly disappeared at her restlessness. There was a something she couldn't quite shake off, and she knew it wasn't something good.

She closed her eyes, she was trying to remember Sasuke's exact words when he came into her hospital room earlier.

"_Go back to hell, Sasuke!"Sakura spat._

"_I will, don't worry." He brought himself off of the chair and lowered himself to caress the kunoichi's face," I wish to bring you with me, though." he whispered into her ear. _

What had he meant? She was sure her motives and his were different. Sakura suddenly scrunched her eyebrows. She had recalled that when Sasuke had come to visit, his eyes had been pretty much bloodshot...and they were sort of puffy.

Usually people got that when they had been crying for long periods of time, that couldn't exactly be Sasuke's case could it?

With a sigh Sakura came to one only agreement with herself: She would confront Sasuke tomorrow.

* * *

a/n: lol i dunno how this story became this way. im only writing as inspiration pours in...ive still got no idea where its going -cries-

Naruto: its ok, Alex, You'll figure it out!

me: what? how can you be so sure?

Naruto ( and me mimicking): just believe it!

Naruto: are you mocking me?

me: im sorry wat?

Naruto: -pokes-

me: -pokes back and sticks out tongue- thank

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I do **not** own naruto or any of the characters.

* * *

_Usually people got that when they had been crying for long periods of time, that couldn't exactly be Sasuke's case could it?_

_With a sigh Sakura came to one only agreement with herself: She would confront Sasuke tomorrow._

Sakura had gotten up early enough, she figured she'd slip out of her apartment before Sai had a chance to stop her. She had given him a small kiss on the cheek as he slumbered, then she had stepped out into the misty morning. Konoha seemed kind of sinister in the early hours, Sakura pulled up her sweater and trudged towards Sasuke's apartment where she would wait.

About half an hour had passed, a light from inside the sharingan-users apartment flickered on. Sakura looked towards the window; Sasuke stood there, shirtless, messy-haired and with a grin on his face. Her resolve would not crumble this time.

Sasuke pulled open his door, leaning on the dooframe, he casually spoke, " Hello, love. Finally ditched the other guy?" Sakura pushed passed him, glaring at him all the while, "No." she firmly said. Sakura's heart gave a tug as she noticed his bloodshot eyes again.He looked even worse.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, " Come in then..." he slid the door closed. Sasuke glided over to Sakura who was seated on the mat in front of a small table. Her legs were crossed under the table.

"So to what do I honor this unexpected visit?" he asked as he sat himself opposite Sakura. His eyes met Sakura's , she held his gaze.

"Why?"

Sasuke blinked, startled by the sudden question.

"Why are you doing all of this? It's been two months since Naruto managed to drag you back here. You've been acting , strange..." Sakura's voice trailed off, her cold stare never left Sasuke's face.

"Love." he simply answered, passing a hand through his messy hair. He smirked sheepishly, " What other motive could I have had?"

"Thats's what I want to know. After all of these years and you would _now_ suddenly develop feelings for me. Suspicious. Feelings don't spring up on us like that!" Sakura was leaning forward on that table, her face scrunched up in a 'stop toying with me or I'll slit your throat' look.

Sakura sighed, " Do you have anything to make tea?"

Sasuke pointed to the kitchen, "Go take a look around." Sakura got up from her seat and walked over to the kitchen. After a few minutes, Sakura emerged from the kitchen holding a tray with a set of tea for two. Sasuke merely stared at her as she set the table and filled the teacups with boiling water.

"I might hold a grudge, but I still have manners." Sakura promptly stated as she took a sip from her teacup. Sasuke looked hesistant to drink, ' _and he should, bloody bastard!!_' scorned Inner Sakura.

After a few sips, Sakura could feel herself go light-headed, _shit_, she cursed under her breath. But, at least Sasuke should be feeling the same thing about now.

Sakura set her cup on the table and pushed it aside, " So Sasuke, do you really love me that much?" cooed Sakura.

Sasuke looked into his cup and scrunched his eyebrows, he looked back up to gaze onto Sakura's face," Why would I love you? I told you you were annoying the day I left, all those years ago!" Sakura's heart gave a tug, the comment hurt, but it was what she was looking for.

"What did you put in the tea?" Sasuke mumbled. His drabble was almost inaudible.

" Green tea leaves and honey." Responded Sakura, ' _and a little truth serum, plus some sedatives so you won't attack me.' _Thought Inner Sakura. Unfortunately, so as to not have the suspicion level too high, she had no choice but to drug herself as well. She managed to control her chakra around her stomach area, so her mixture wouldn't affect her too dramaticaly, like it had Sasuke.

"Hey, so tell me about before Naruto brought you back to Konoha. He had knocked you out pretty hard, then that snake bastard grabbed you and tossed you back to us. I get the feeling there is more to it than that." Sakura asked seriously. She scooted over to Sasuke's side. He looked confused, " You drugged me didn't you, Sakura?"

Sakura, hardly able to lie because the drug was lightly affecting her, nodded. Sasuke scoffed and mumbled something.

" Orochimaru bit me, he put me under some sort of snake charm...he wanted me to...but I didn't want to hurt..." Sasuke's sentence seemed to be jumping through too many thoughts all at once. Sakura grumbled, '_he could not be falling asleep!' _

"Hello Sssakura!" the sinister voice was coming from Sasuke. Sakura's green orbs opened wide as she stared into Sasuke's eyes. Orochimaru!?

Sasuke's head jerked towards the floor, his body began thrashing about, it was as if he was having a seizure.  
"Sasuke?!" Sakura's voice screamed in alarm, " What's happening? Sasuke??" Sakuke continued to thrash about on the floor, he seemed to be screaming in pain. Sakura's eyes watered, she felt helpless, he might have turned crude and twisted, but memories of the old Sasuke she knew kept flashing in her mind.

The pink-haired kunoichi threw herself on top od Sasuke's body, pinning him to the floor. She grabbed his hands and pulled them above his head, she sat firmly on his chest. He finally started to calm down after a while, his still shook his head violently sideways, and he was still screaming nearly at the top of his lungs.

"Sasuke?" whispered Sakura. He probably couldn't even hear her above all that shouting. A strange four point star appeared on the brige of his nose, his eyes shot open, the sharingan had appeared. His lips were purple. What was this? She had to do something to startle him...or something!!

Sakura did the only thing she could think of. She crushed her lips to his, choking back tears as she did. Slowly his eyes softened and changed back to their charcoal color.

Sakura pulled back, her tears made her face glisten. "Sakura?" He looked as if he was waking up from a rough night's sleep. Sakura pulled herself off her ex-teammate, she sat cross-legged in front of him, "What just happened? What exactly did...what did Orochimaru do to you?"

Sasuke sat up, holding his head. He pulled his legs close to him, " He was trying to take over my body." Sakura made a horrified face.

He continued, " When he bit me, he sent a piece of his soul into me, and since his power is greater than mine, I can barely hold him back. He obviously never intended for me to be taken back, so he took precautions for me not to forget his presence." The drug had nearly worn off, yet he was willingly sharing his information.

" All the while I was there I...- something always stayed with me, as hard as I tried to push it away, something was haunting me. It took you to make me realize that, I'm only human no matter what."

Sakura listened intently to what he was saying, and it sounded a lot as if he was saying he regretted going to Orochimaru.

"What exactly are you trying to say?"she mumbled. She bit her lip as she waited for him to answer.

" I might not love you as yet, Sakura, but I'm fond of you. You've always had a place somewhere inside of me. I just never admitted it, not even to myself. Not until I came back and started hurting you in ways unimaginable."

He loved her? He hated her...fond? What? Nothing made sense...

Sasuke pulled himself drom the floor, " You have what you came for, please leave." He grabbed up the teacups and tray. Without turning around to face her he asked, " Do you really not love me anymore, though?" He then disappeared in the kitchen.

Sakura closed the screen door behind her.

"Really? You came here? And to think I had my doubts."

Sakura looked up to face the source of the voice. Sai stood there, his arms crossed firmly across his chest. He didn't look happy.

"Sai, I needed to get information, and I got what I needed. I'm just not sure what I should do with it."

After Sakura had dragged Sai to the nearest diner and explained everything that Sasuke had told her, he simply shrugged.

"It could be a trick of some sort, to try and lure your suspicions away from him."

"No. I'm sure he was sincere!" Sakura responded.

Sai balled his hands until his knuckles turned white with strain, " Why do you still defend him after what he's done to you? Are there still feelings involved?" Sakura glared at him, he really didn't get it did he? Pissed, the pink-haired ninja pulled herself from her seat and stormed out of the diner, leaving Sai alone.

"Hey, whoa! What was that? Why are you pissed?" Sai had finally caught up to her, he grabbed her by the wrist. Bad idea. Within a few seconds Sai was dangling a few inches off the ground, lifted with Sakura's inhuman strength

" I tell you I've chosen you and you piss me off with this Sasuke horsecrap. Get over it already!" Sasuke spat. Sai could only hang on to her hands clinging to his shirtfront. She threw him down and stormed off, _again_. The ink-user managed to keep hold of his pride somewhat, and ran after Sakura, he followed her but kept silent.

"I want to help him." Sakura suddenly spoke. Sai looked around, they were on the pier where he usually drew. Sakura seated herself on the edge of the dock, she was staring down at the water, " He saved me countless times, the least I can do is help him get rid of his snake-bastard problem."

Sai wasn't even half-convinced with his story. He'd have to look into it without Sakura taking notice. She would surely hate him for a long time to come if she found out. "I guess." Sai answered with a fake smile on his face. She wasn't looking, which was good, she would have seen through his smile and probably questioned him .

"What are you up to, you two-faced bastard?" Sai spat as soon Sasuke opened the door.

"What? Another visitor, too bad you're not wanted." he replied coldly, shutting the screen in Sai's face. Sai's reflexes acted, he jammed his foot in the opening to the Uchiha could only reopen the screen door.

"What do you want?" growled Sasuke with a glint of hate in his eyes. Sai was an uninvited and unwanted guest, he wasn't about to offer his hospitality.

"I want to know why you're feeding Sakura with a load of bullshit!"  
"She might not be a virgin anymore, but she's still naive. Easy to toy with, and you _will _disappear; from my door and from the face of the planet..."

Sai growled and threw a punch towards Sasuke's face, " Then I'll take you with me!" Sasuke dodged Sai's attack and caught his fist, giving a tight squeeze, " You're no match for me, plus, I've already promised Sakura I'd take her with me."

"You'd be taking her where?"

"With me to hell of course, Orochimaru has bigger plans to look forward to. And you're just a small insect in his path." Sasuke gave a push and Sai was sent flying to the ground. The Uchiha slammed shut his screen door.

"SAKURAAAA!!" Sai heard Sasuke bellow from inside the house, followed by numerous crashing sounds. Was he breaking his home from the inside or what?

* * *

A/N: wow, who expected this? I know I didn't XD Hm the story seems to be becoming difficult to end, poor me, i should stick to one- shots, seriously... im gonna try to end this in 2 chaps, cuz seriously i dont want this to end up being the never-ending story with a bunch of twists and turns -cries-

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I do **not** own naruto or any of the characters, I only own this twisty and turny plotline!

Sorry for the wait, been sorta busy, this chapter is slightly shorter than the others, gomen for that! but look forward to the final chappie (should b the final chappie lol) i might make a sequel tho...maybe from somebody else's point of view too...hmmmm...so many possiblilities! lol

* * *

_" You're no match for me, plus, I've already promised Sakura I'd take her with me." Sasuke explained.__"You'd be taking her where?"_

"With me to hell of course, Orochimaru has bigger plans to look forward to. And you're just a small insect in his path." Sasuke gave a push and Sai was sent flying to the ground. The Uchiha slammed shut his screen door.

"SAKURAAAA!!" Sai heard Sasuke bellow from inside the house, followed by numerous crashing sounds. Was he breaking his home from the inside or what?

_-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - -- -- -- -- -- --_

" I'm sure we can help him without involving anyone else. So are you in or not?" Sakura asked Sai from her perch on the window. Sai was seated on the bed, one knee close to him, he seemed to be staring off into space.

"Sai? What's wrong?" she pushed herself from the window and plopped herself next to Sai.

"He lied to you. He said he's acting on Orochimaru's behalf." Sai took Sakura's hesitant hands as he explained to her what he had said and done when he had decided to drop in.

"I doubt he would lie…I'm sure he wouldn't!" Argued Sakura, " He's crying out for help! Orochimaru tried to take over his body for kami's sake!"

"Sakura, stop being naïve!! He's willing to harm you to carry out whatever Orochimaru has in store for us, maybe even all of Konoha! Why can't you understand that?" Sai shouted. He had had enough of her protecting that Uchiha bastard.

Sai shot off the bed and trudged over to the window, glaring outside. Sakura still sat on her bed, stunned into silence. Had he really lied to her? Was she really that naïve?

"I'm going to see him." Sakura left without another word. Not like Sai could actually do anything, Sakura was much too headstrong of a person to oppose.

-- -- -- --

"You're back again? Stay away from me unless you want to get hurt." Sasuke hissed from his slightly opened screen door. He proceeded to close it, but Sakura would have none of that. She slapped a hand to the wood frame and pushed. The screen door creaked open.

"Pardon the intrusion." Sakura whispered as she pushed aside Sasuke and stepped inside. She stopped short. If a miniature hurricane could pass through a room, this would have been just that room.

"What the hell happened here? Did Sai do this?" Sakura asked, bewildered.  
Sasuke lifted his eyes: opportunity? The Uchiha nodded his head, " I didn't want you to come in and see this horrible mess."

Sakura pulled her hands into fists, Sai would be having a little talk with her. She felt a hand on her shoulder, "Don't bother yourself with it."

Sakura swirled around, grabbed Sasuke's wrists with one hand and pulled them above him. She forcefully backed him onto a wall, crushing her lips to his.

It was Sasuke's turn to widen his eyes in shock and surprise. Sasuke tried to wriggle out of the pink-haired kunoichi's iron grip, but when Sakura decided something wasn't going to get away from her: It wasn't going anywhere!

The kiss was suddenly getting hotter. Sasuke realized it and turned his head. Sakura caught herself, what the hell was she doing? What was Sai going to think? She searched the Uchiha's now gentle features

"What are you thinking?" she whispered. She still had his hands tightly clutched above his head.

Sasuke grinned coyly, " I was about to ask the same question to be honest." Thepink-haired kunoichi's resolve had once again crumbled before her, was she really still in love with him? Even after what he'd made her go through?

Tch, she deserved to be locked up in an asylum if that was the case.

"There must be a reason you came here Sakura, and it definetly wasn't to make out with me..." There was a hint of irony in his voice. He seemed amused too, judging by the face he was making.

Sakura nodded and leaned forward again, lightly brushing her lips against Sasuke's. He closed his eyes, taking in her smell.

"I...I don't know who you're lying to, me or Sai." Sakura pulled back a bit, just enough for her nose to touch the sharingan user's. She looked deeply into his charcoal orbs, searching for an answer, " Were you happier with Orochimaru?"

Sasuke turned his face away from hers, he still couldn't move his now-numb arms from her iron grasp to push her away, so this was all he could do for now.

She had pleading eyes, eyes that spoke with a single stare. She wanted to know, not to use it against anyone, she just wanted to know...

"To be honest, Sakura, I myself am not sure who I lied to...Both versions have a certain degree of truth to them."

Tch, not what she wanted to hear.

The cherry blossom let Sasuke's arms drop, " Is it really true that Orochimaru is planning something against Konoha? Is it something personal?" She swirled around to face him, " Talk to me , Sasuke!" Her voice cracked.

Why was she so mentally weak around him? He was simply staring at her from a few feet away. Too much distance, why couldn't she stand it?

"See this- I..." her voice left her, she couldn't gather her thoughts, it was going to drive her insane!" Her heart was thumping against her ribcage. To Sasuke's surprise, she brought him into a tight embrace, " Please tell me everything. I want...I want to help."

Sasuke's arms stayed limp at his sides, " Why?"

Why _did _she want to help? She'd never wanted to help anyone so badly before.

Her heart seemed to almost be answering the question for her, " I'm not sure of anything. I can't tell the difference between love and whatever else it is that I'm feeling...I just...- I want to see you smile..."

Her voice trailed off and she realized tears were streaming down her face. Her gaze rose to the window. A dark-haired ninja stood frozen in place. His ivory skin glowing in the sun. His abdominal area exposed, his shirt was cut oddly short...

With tears in her eyes, she managed to push the rest of her sentence, "I think I might still love you..."

* * *

A/N: wheeew so its coming along...i think...i know ive KINDA made up my mind about the end :P so thats good, rightÉ

Naruto: your aim was 15 chapters, u happy u might only have one left?

me: yeah!

Naruto: you know im mad at you right?

me: y??

Naruto: im not the star! thats why!! i mean come on the show is called NARUTO!! not sasuke and sakura and dickless sai!!

Sai: whos dickless? whats that bump in ur pants naruturd?

Naruto: -looks down- where?

Sai: -laughing- exactly

me: -muffles laugh-

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: i do **not** own Naruto or any of the characters: i only own this plot! :P

EHEMMMM so sorry for the wait and erm, im not exactly a liar...cuz...well, this ISNT the last chapter lol but like the before last. good news: i have the epilogue already typed up! so ya :P **REVIEWS** PLZ :D Im a total comment addict, so i get totally happy when you guys leave them!

* * *

_Her voice trailed off and she realized tears were streaming down her face. Her gaze rose to the window. A dark-haired ninja stood frozen in place. His ivory skin glowing in the sun. His abdominal area exposed, his shirt was cut oddly short..._

_With tears in her eyes, she managed to push the rest of her sentence, "I think I might still love you..."_

Through her tears, she couldn't see Sai clearly, she couldn't tell if he might have read her lips...the pain he must have felt. She felt horrid and that very thought petrified her.How could she be happy knowing someone was going to get hurt no matter what? But she wanted to be happy, was that really so selfish?

She felt Sasuke pull her arms, " You can't. You have Sai." He brought her arms to her sides, he felt her eyes burning into his face, searching.

He smiled, " Feels good to be loved, but I don't want it to be this way. And I think it will be less trouble for everyone if I disappear again." He led her to the door, he opened it and the cherry blossom willingly went outside. Sai bounded to her side, embracing her tightly in his arms as her tears streamed down her face.

Sasuke barely looked up as Sai led her away from him, holding her at the waist. He closed the screen door.Sai sat her next to him as they reached the end of the dock. She had stopped crying on their way here.

For a few minutes they sat next to each other in complete silence, watching the water ripple and listening to the birds chirp. In fact all of Konoha could be heard, it was alive.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying the day, except for this particular threesome of Sakura, Sai and Sasuke.

Finally, Sakura brought her eyes to Sai, " Why did you do that to his apartment?"

"Hn? What are you talking about?"

Sakura clenched a single fist, the one that he couldn't see, "Don't toy with me."

"Sakura, I really don't know what you're talking about!"

Sakura jumped to her feet, she was looking down at Sai with an intimidationg look, " You trash Sasuke's apartment, then you lie about it?!" She turned, walking away and mumbling something along the lines of her doubting their compatibility.

Sai stormed after her, " Have I ever lied to you, Sakura?" She stopped dead in her tracks. She swirled to face him, " Should i honestly answer?" She hissed.

Now that he thought about it, he had lied to her when he wanted to sleep with her again. But that was really the only time.

"Ok, so only that one time, then. But that was it, I swear to you!" he recalled, Sakura's trail of thought had inevitably been on that subject as well.

She crossed her arms. Her mind and body were screaming that he was a liar, but her heart was on the sure path of forgiveness. Of course, as in any fucked up story, she'd follow her heart. How obvious a choice.

She nodded in defeat and the ink-user brought her into his arms.

"So why would Sasuke have lied to me about the trashing of his apartment? Everything was toppled over, glass was everywhere and pillows were ripped! What could have happened?" Sakura mumbled into Sai's chest.

Was it his place to tell her that he had screamed out her name and destroyed his apartment of his own will?

Maybe later he would tell her...

"I want to show you something." Sakura announced as they neared two brick buildings in particular. The pink-haired kunoichi grabbed Sai's arm and pulled, he followed.

"This is a place Sasuke showed me." she allowed herself to say it...he'd find out at any rate, right? She observed Sai's reaction, he seemed unphased. Good sign...or was it?

Sakura approached the first curtain of vines, she pushed it aside and pulled her ink-user to her. He looked around, clearly amused at the gorgeous entourage in such a cramped place.

She smiled at his expression, he was so adorable when he was happy.

Sakura could see the end of the alleyway, the final vine curtain was coming up. She wondered what Sai's reaction would be. She hoped he would like it, forgetting the fact that Sasuke had discovered it...

"Close you eyes." Smiled Sakura. Sai obeyed. She pushed aside the curtain and walked into the opening and gasped.

Sai's eyes shot opened, alert.

The small clearing was as it usually looked, except for the rubble that now lay scattered everywhere. She looked up at the angel statues, their wings had been chopped off and someone had painted red tears on their faces and broken wing tips.

Who could have done something like this? Her thoughts shifted to Sasuke without a second thought.

Was he in pain? Why didn't he say anything?

Sai noticed the pained look on his cherry blossom's face. This was not the way it was supposed to be.

"I won't ask." he whispered, " But this place is beautiful nonetheless. Want to clean it up? We can try and fix them."

Sakura slumped to the ground, tears threatening to fall. She held them in, " I really wanted you to see this place, the angels welcoming us to their sanctuary and the flowers blooming everywhere."

Looking around, lots of flowers had been uprooted and where lying there, unearthed and suffering. She grabbed the nearest lily and dug a small hole for it, she gently placed the roots into the ground and covered it back with dirt, patting it into a small mound.

"We can make this place pretty again. Then when we finish, we can have a small picnic. Would you like that?" Sai cooed as he sat next to her, holding her crossed legs, trying to comfort her.

She nodded: her will crumbling, tears falling. No matter how physically strong she was, she was still weak-minded and susceptible. She was weak...The word made her cringe.

She sniffled and wiped her tears. Sai brought her face to his, he smiled at her encouragingly.

The ink-user locked arms with his cherry blossom and helped her to her feet, " I'll help you tomorrow. We can start bright and early if you want." He smiled as she looked at him dreamily.

Sai disappeared into the alley behind the vine curtain, Sakura looked around her one last time: imagining Sasuke sitting atop a crumbled wing. Gazing at her with such an indescribable intensity.

She shrugged it off and followed Sai's steps.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"What are you doing here at such an unbearable hour of night, Shika?" he grumbled as he slid open the screendoor of Sakura's apartment. Moonlight poured into the entranceway a sleepy Sai gazed up into Shikamaru's face.

What did he want so late at night?

Shikamaru shifted his weight to try and look past the ink-user, Sai cocked up an eyebrow.

" It's about Sakura's attack."

"What?" Sai's voice seemed slightly surprised. But then again, he never had really asked what had happened to her abdomen and why she was in the hospital in the first place. "What about it?"

Shikamaru signaled for Sai to come forward, he did so, closing the screendoor behind him.

"Did she tell you what happened?" Nara asked. Sai shook his head.

"Hm. Well what I found out was that Naruto says that Sasuke claims that he stumbled over her in the middle of the night in the streets. If that information was actually correct, what was she doing outside at that time of night?"

Sai seemed lost, but forced himself to try and keep up with the genius ninja.

Shikamaru continued, " Plus, what had he been doing there as well? If that meeting was pure coincidence, well, i don't buy it. Something is off with the story."

Sai scoffed. His thoughts had shifted to Sasuke for a second, he was slightly insane, but he wouldn't stab an ex-teammate!

" So that still doesn't explain why you're up at this time of night. Go to sleep!" mumbled Sai, turning away from Shikamaru.

" I need to know what Sakura did to provoke Sasuke."

Sai stopped dead in his tracks, " An assumption?" His words were venom-tipped.

" No. Deduction, I'm not the only one that noticed that Uchiha's been acting strange." Shika proceeded to explain himself.

Sai narrowed his eyes, he heard a floorboard creak from inside the apartment. He waved his hand towards Shikamaru, " I'll see what information I can pull out of her."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The cherry blossom could have thought of a million things she could have done with her day if Angel Sanctuary hadn't been vandalized.

She grumble as she pushed pieces of broken statue towards the closest wall. Sai was busy trying to connect the broken bits with a strange jutsu the Hokage had been begged to teach him. It was some kind of superglue jutsu.

The day felt as though it was barely progressing, what was this taking so long? Thought Sakura.

And as if Sai had been listening to her thoughts, he opened his mouth to speak, " Hey remember the day I came to see you the day of your hospital release?"

Sakura was caught off guard by this sudden flash-back-ish question. She nodded nonetheless.

" I never actually asked you what happened."

She shifted her gaze to something that wouldn't gawk back, " Well, it doesn't really matter. It's the past now." She replied.

He expected this much. Why would she simplify this for him at any rate, eh!

"Well, exactly, if it's the past. It can't exactly do much harm talking about it now."

Sakura sighed. They were both pretty stubborn, how long was he going to be persistent?

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sai decided to give up for the rest of the day. An hour and a half of arguing and debating on all the possible reasons as to why she should tell him what happened; led to nowhere.

Sakura stood next to Sai in front of the newly repaired angel statues. The entire clearing was looking better than before. She was glad she had spent the entire day with Sai to fix it up.

"So what do you think of this place now that it's fixed up?" asked Sakura with a huge smile plastered to her face.

Sai's eyes fixed Sakura, "Beautiful."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The walk to her apartement was quiet, neither of them had anything to say, so they simply locked hands and left it at that.

The two had barely set foot into her building when Sai pushed the female ninja towards a wall, agressively rubbing his firm body against hers. A moan of surprise escaped her lips.

Since when was he agressive? It was sort of a turn-on.

"Since when are you this needy?" breathed Sakura while Sai proceeded to strip her of any clothing she had left clinging to her body.

Sai shook his head, maybe shaking the comment away, he was way too into the moment to listen to her unimportant drabble anyways. Sakura giggled and helped Sai slip her out of her clothes, then helping Sai wiggle out of his.

The ink-user scooped her up and brought her to the bed, softly dropping her onto the cloud-like covers. She sunk into the sheets. Sai brought himself above his cherry blossom.

Sakura closed the distance, firmly locking lips with her dark-haired lover. Sai's erection was nudging her thigh as she continued to kiss him, their tongues waltzing with each other.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing him lower to her dripping folds. At this point, Sakura was so sensitive she felt she would cum at any given second. The need to have him pound into her was so intense.

She could sense Sai's need too, she wondered why he hadn't already pushed into her, it was near infuriating!

"I-I- put it in!" Sakura begged as she attempted to push him to his back, she would do it herself if needed!

Sai smirked, finally she was begging, " Tell me something first." He breathed, shifting his body to the edge of the bed.

" Anything! Just (pant) put it IN!"

Sakura grumbled. Sai ignored her threatening eyes, he had the control here, he brought his tongue forth and gently licked her ever-so sensitive spot.

The reaction from his cherry blossom was extrememly impressive, her body was literally shaking with need, her moans were extremely arousing. Beads of sweat were pouring off of her.

" Did Sasuke attack you?" he licked her again. Her head shot up, a look of pure confusion, lust and kami knows what else was painted on her pretty visage.

She was about to open her mouth to protest when Sai brought his rather large and pounding erection to the entrance of her dripping folds.

" I'll put it in if you tell me." Sakura shot him a dirty look, she'd been tricked. Her eyes kept shifting from his eyes to his lovely size.

She sighed, too overcome with need to argue, " YES! NOW FUCK ME!!" She nearly shouted, she thrust her hip onto his cock, knocking the poor ink-user to the carpet.His eyes went wide from the shock of her answer to his question and being knocked over so suddenly.

She braced herself on his legs and rode atop him as if it would be her last night on the planet. She pounded onto him so hard she was sure she felt it in her belly, it felt so good.Her pants and moans mixed in with Sai's, until finally her channel clamped down onto his cock, freeing the juices in it.

Her scream of pleasure ripped the silent afternoon.

Sai laughed inwardly, thinking that all of Konoha might have heard her.

* * *

A/N ahhh so like i mentionned at the top well this isnt the last chapter after all, but probs the before last (the epilogue is already typed up :D )

ugh, typing this up gave me a real reality shot...I need to find a bf, ASAP -cries-


	16. An end, or a beginning?

DISCLAIMER: i do NOT own naruto or any of the characters, but i do own the story line/ progression, etc

ok i know that no matter wat i say, ppl that have sent me msgs telling me i havent updated wont forgive me for actually forgetting, and for those that have sent msgs, thank u SO much, i appreciate the support so much it hurts!! 3

so again, i apologize sincerely for having this be SO late!, enjoy the final chapter!!

* * *

Sakura woke up the next morning sprawled on the floor with a blanket on top of her and a pillow propping her head up. She smiled as she remembered her evening with Sai.

It was like she had died and been resurrected! She looked around her, Sai was nowhere to be seen, she was disappointed, she had hoped to hold him in her arms a bit.

The cherry blossom sighed and brought herself to stand, she gathered up the blanket and pillows and tossed them on top of her bed.

"SAKURA!!"

Sakura whipped around to face the opened door and the source of the high-pitched scream. Ino was standing in the doorway, covered in sweat and looking exhausted, "Holy hell, what happened, what's wrong?"

"It's Sai..." she managed to breathe. Sakura's eyes widened, "What about him?" She was afraid of what she was going to be told.

The blond kunoichi pounded to the cherry blossom's side and pulled her towards the door, " In the woods, him and Sasuke!" Sakura hadn't expected this, and she wasn't sure if it was better or worse than what she had braced herself for.

The two kunoichi bounded out of the apartment and ran full speed towards the woods, following Ino as close as possible so she wouldn't lose sight of her. The trees flew by as they went, everything seemed to have been blown into maximum speed.

Ino finally started slowing down and started her descent out ot the treetops, landing next to a clearing. Grunts and shouts could be heard, from the clearing, Sakura pushed passed the last few shrubs and bushes.

Sai was drawing up some lions with his ink, Sasuke had his sharingan and chidori crackling around him. The both of them were soaked with sweat, for how long had this been going on? Tears welled up in the pink-haired kunoichi's eyes and she wasn't sure if she was upset or just enraged.

"STOP!" Sakura screamed as she stormed between the two as they were headed for head to head combat. She grabbed one of Sai's arms and one of Sasuke's, she swung them around and pounded them into the soft grass.

Tears still stained in her eyes, she bent down and snatched them both up, holding them eye level to her, " You will both stop this at once, do I make myself clear? Or Tsunade-sama WILL here about this and you'll both be punished."

Sakura looked from Sasuke to Sai, Sasuke looked away, refusing any eye contact with her or the ink user. She set them down and let herself fall to the ground, burying her face in her hands, "You're both idiots." Sasuke scowled as Sai bent down to comfort her, he silently turned and disappear among the trees.

The moon had risen way above the cloud cover, it reflected in his eyes as he gazed upon it.

"No turning back." he whispered to himself as he launched himself towards the edge of Konoha. A small voice made him stop.

"Again? What for this time?" the voice breathed in his ear. Sasuke forced his eyes to the ground, he sighed. This was like all those years ago...again. The bubble-gum haired kunoichi brought her hands around him, bringing him into a tight embrace from behind. His arms stayed limp at his sides.

The only difference this time was that he didn't particularly want to leave. He wanted to be here with her and tell her everything would be okay. He turned around, pushing Sakura from him, " Thank you."

Those two words alone were enough to bring a million years of pain into her eyes, the tears streamed uncontrollably from her eyes.

Her heart had never beat as fast as it did now; to hear those words, those exact same words as back then.

Sasuke was determined to not keep the ties with her, and emotional ties were the hardest to sever, they were easy to break...but never forget. The Uchiha took a small picture from his pocket, Sakura had to squint to try and make out the image in the moonlight.

As if he was reading her thoughts, he brought the image to eye-level. The photo was of Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei and herself when they were young. Sakura smiled at the memory, tears still pouring from her eyes. All of a sudden the photograph was ablaze, its ashes being scattered by the little wind that blew.

Sakura's bright green eyes went wide in horror. She looked into the Uchiha's dark and resilient eyes, " I still won't forget you, no matter what I do."

He gazed at her with a look of regret and disappeared in a swirl of flames.

* * *

A/N: thank u so much to those who reviewed and commented, it meas a lot, even after i feel really bad that i had forgotten to actually upload this :S

THANK U ALL!! HOPE U ENJOYED THIS!


End file.
